Letters To Saint Nicholas
by RavenclawSnake
Summary: The Golden Trio, Draco, Severus, and Albus all write letters to Santa. Taking place when the trio and Draco are seven.


**DISCLAIMER: **NO CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME. NOR DOES THE WORLD OF HARRY POTTER. I MAKE NO PROFIT.

**A/N: **Okay, this first started as only Draco's letter. My friend and I were wondering what the characters did for Christmas, do they write letters likexz Muggle children? In short, I decided to write Draco's. The other night I couldn't stop thinking of what Harry, Hermione, Ron, and everyone else would like. Some are short, I know, some are just plain odd, I am aware. ^-^ Just enjoy. By the way, they all take place when Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco are seven.

* * *

**Draco's Letter

* * *

  
**Dear Saint Nicholas,

Father and Mother say you aren't real, that I need to get a grip on reality. But Pansy and all my other friends get too. Anyway, they say that you give presents. The catch is is that you have to be good. According to Mother, I've been very good this year. But we don't really do much on Christmas. A party, presents, dinner, and off to bed. We're rich and so I always get what I want. Always.  
**  
**But that's where I'm stumped. I get everything. Brooms, books, toys, animals. So, what could I possibly want that my parents could not provide? But I suppose I could give you an idea of what I am like, maybe you could figure something out.  
**  
**Well to start off, I'm seven years old. I have just a few more years till I start Hogwarts. I am quiet looking forward to it. I hear it's one of the best magical schools ever. Is that true? I'm sure you make stops there. I attend things and organizations that are too business and orderly for me.  
**  
**I'm normally home alone, left with a nanny and a gaggle of House-Elves. Mother is always off in Diagon Alley and Father is always at the Ministry taking down someone. I have tutors for my writing, reading, and many other things that don't involve magic. I am highly intelligent as my tutor says, although I get some things wrong in my spelling. Father doesn't like that. 'Smart people make it far in life. Smart pureblooded people make it farther.' That's what he says at least.  
**  
**So Saint Nicholas, I think what I want is for somehow my family to have a real Christmas. Just us, now parties, no fancy ordeals. Just my parents and me. If you can do this, please Saint Nicholas, do it. Thank you.  
**  
**Draco Malfoy  
**  
**P.S. Mum won't let me lay out cookies for you. I'll leave you some Galleons so you can get something while you're traveling around the world.  
**  
**P.P.S. Do you Apparate or Floo? I find it impossible that you, or anyone, can go around the world in one night. No matter how much magic they use.

P.P.P.S. Thank you so much Saint Nicholas.

* * *

**Harry's Letter**

* * *

**  
**Dear Santa Claus,

I'm not sure what to ask for. Aunt Petunia says Santa only comes to good boys and girls. Not ungreatful brats like me. Actually, she doesn't know I'm writing this right now. Nor does Uncle Vernon or Dudley. I'd probably get no meals for a week if they knew. And than Dudley would beat me up.

I'm seven years old. I was orphaned as a baby when Mum and Dad got in a car accident. They left me to my aunt and uncle. I have a scar on my forehead due to the crash.  
**  
**So, could I have maybe a few toys? Nothing big, I don't want to be a burden. Maybe a few dolls or something. Something Dudley wouldn't want. He gets everything he wants and more.

Harry Potter

* * *

**Hermione's Letter**  


* * *

Dear Santa Claus,

I can't believe it's finally Christmas Holidays. And I hope you are aware of all of the books that were made in the last year. A lot of them are on this list because they look interesting.  
**  
**1. A Theory of Herbologists and the practice of Medicinal Properties  
**  
**2. Scientific Knowledge of the Century  
**  
**3. Pony  
**  
**I know the last is a shocker but honestly, give me it. Or I will hunt you down.  
**  
**Hermione Granger  
**  
**PS. Remember, PONY.

* * *

**Ron's Letter****

* * *

****  
**Dear Santa,

My family robs me every year for presents. So you better give me what I want.  
**  
**A new broom, an Owl like Charlie or Bill's, new robes, a better room than the attic, money for supplies for Hogwarts if I get accepted, and any toys you got laying around.  
**  
**Ronald Weasley

* * *

**Severus' Letter**

* * *

Dear Santa,  
**  
**Honestly, I don't believe in you. Albus ordered staff to write a letter to you. So all I have to say is screw Albus. His ideas are positively insane and have little point. What's his next idea? Dress Hagrid up as a Santa Claus and hand out presents to the brats here?  
**  
**Bollocks to this letter. He's probably going to read these and make them come true. So here you are Albus: A new cauldron and potions set.

Severus Snape**

* * *

****Albus' Letter**

* * *

Haha, may the staff find this idea joyous. I do hope Severus' attitude improves this year around, he does get so very angry at times.  
**  
**A few new books would be nice.**  
**Albus

* * *

**AN: Haha, I know it's kinda bad. But I do hope you like it. I did write this in a state of writers block so it might seem rushed. For anyone wondering about the pony on Hermione's list, what little girl, no matter the age, **_**doesn't**_** ask for a pony?**


End file.
